On Sex and Bicycle Riding
by VampirMagier515
Summary: Gilbert and Ivan's daughter walks in on them "becoming one with each other". The story goes BOOM! Was in DRRR! crack while doing this. Read and review, humans.


**A/N: Another one of these "family fics"… I should compile all of these in one story.O_O Ooops!XD It's getting long, darn it.=3= So, here ya go. I changed how Irina calls Gilbert (because of the Prussian's fucking ego!XD) Read, review, and the like. You will soon realize my sadomasochism in this fic so BEWARE. *evil laugh*…**

**On Sex and Bicycle Riding**

"Aah! I-Ivan-!"

The ex-nation moaned while the Russian on top of him thrust deeper, savoring the looks of his lover while in pain and in pleasure. The two were in the house's torture chamber for the very reason Ivan couldn't fuck the Prussian without seeing him covered in blood first. He'll lead him there with a kiss, then throw him to the ground, tying his hands in bondage, then bite into his neckline, then the whipping, then lick the blood off his pale bare chest, and then torture him more. Putting it short, it was the PERFECT example of pain and pleasure. But God; did Gilbert enjoy every bit of it! He was turning masochistic thanks to Ivan's sadistic personality. Now there they were; both of them near climax.

"Fuck! Ivan! I-I'm cumming! Faster, goddamnit!" Gilbert shouted as he ached for his torturer. Rough sex always made him more addicted to the Russian than he already was. And the feeling he would describe as "awesome". Ivan smiled sadistically as he was about to reach climax as well, his free hand pleasuring Gilbert's dick to make it quicker. This sent the East German to tense up and—

SLAM!

"VATTI! I thought you were gonna teach me how to ride my bike!"

The two instantly paused and looked at the doorway. There, their seven year-old daughter stared at them wide eyed and was unable to process what was happening, seeing before her exactly how she was conceived.

"Papa… Vatti… What are you… doing?" she asked curiously. The two men couldn't speak, Gilbert obviously thinking how this will mentally scar Irina for life and Ivan thinking the same as well though, he was a little pissed off and irritated at why his daughter interrupted them when he was just about to go to the good part. Good for him, the TWO reasons came running into the room.

"Miss Irina! Don't just run—" Raivis said catching his breath, until he was cut off with the same thing the girl saw to make her stand there speechless. Eduard was behind him and when he saw the scene, he had been the ONLY ONE mature and gentlemanly enough to escort the kid and his fellow Baltic out of the room. He then closed the door behind him.

"Miss Irina. Never do that again, OK? Mr. Bragin—I mean, your father gave strict orders not to go inside that room. We must not disobey him!" Eduard explained to the little girl who was still in shock; enough for her not to care that the Baltic just "talked back to her".

"Hey, Baltic… What were they doing there?... And why were their pe—"

"A-ah, that's— uhm— Your parents were—" Eduard stammered, unable to make a sound answer even though he had a high IQ. He looked at Raivis who was still in shock as well. "Raivis! Go set a good example to the kid and snap out of it!"

The door opened, much to the three's surprise.

"Hey there, sport! How're you doing? Ready to ride your bike today?" Gilbert greeted, smiling and bending down to pat Irina's head, as if nothing happened. He wasn't a bloody mess anymore and was already wearing his shirt and pants. This unfortunately, made his daughter wonder more.

"Vatti?"

"Yes?"

"What were you and Papa doing down there?"

The Prussian paused for a while at the child's straightforwardness. Damnit; why did she have to inherit that from Ivan of all things! Good thing they planned what they were going to say while they were still in the room.

"Well,…" he began with a nervous smile. "I was attacked by a bear, a very BIG bear, this morning and your Papa was just helping me out, bonda— I mean, BANdaging me and stuff."

"But why was he going inside you?"

That pierced Gilbert like an arrow straight to his guts.

"Uh,… that's-!"

"Looks like you loose, Gil."

The nation turned around seeing the communist close the door behind him. His nervous smile turned into a nervous frown.

"I knew it. She's a smart girl; she wouldn't fall for that."

"…"

"Tsk, tsk. All these years and you STILL don't know how to deal with a Braginsky? How pitiful…"

A vein popped on Gilbert's head.

"Well, it's not my fucking fault you're all so complicated!" he shouted, irritated.

"Ah, ah, ah." the Russian warned, waving his finger back and forth, saying "The girl…"

It was a house rule that swearing wasn't allowed in front of Irina Braginsky and whoever does will get a "special" kind of punishment Ivan did not dare to say. There was an exception, though. If HE was the one caught swearing, then Gilbert should kiss him on the lips as a consequence. What? He was teaching his child to be fair and to swear only when "Papa tells you to."

Ivan smiled. He motioned the little girl to come to him.

"Would you like to learn to ride your bike now, Rin?" he asked, bending over to her height. Instantly, Irina's eyes sparkled, forgetting EVERYTHING that had occurred recently.

"Oh fuck, would I!~" she exclaimed, using her newly learned word. Her father just laughed while Gilbert cringed. The Baltics who just stood there tried to escape quietly though Mother Russia caught them by his peripheral vision.

"We're do you think YOU TWO are going?"

"Uhh, to work?" they replied in unison.

"Nonsense!~ You two will spend quality time with my daughter while she learns how to ride her bike."

"But… aren't you the one who's gonna teach her, M-Mr. Braginsky?" Raivis stammered.

"No, no, no. You Baltics will be there EVERY STEP of the way. In fact, I would watch how you two will catch her if she falls, mend her wounds if you DIDN'T manage to catch her (consequence sold separately), and get hit by a truck, saving her from her about-to-be untimely death. Is that understood?"

The Baltics couldn't answer.

"Oh, or do you want me to make another punishment for interrupting Gil and me?" Ivan questioned with a disturbing smile.

"No, Mr. Braginsky! W-we're fine with helping her out!" Eduard replied and with that, Ivan smiled innocently again.

"Nee, Papa!" Irina said.

"What is it, Rin?" Ivan responded.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course. It's the world's cutest girl's birthday.~"

"Ufufu!~ Learning how to ride my bike would be an AWESOME present.~"*

Both father and daughter smiled the same smile.

"Then, let's go outside, shall we?"

**A/N: *Elysion reference.:P Fic Motivation: Youtube- LzlskDwZUkU A special prize for the one to find the "BIG Bear".;D OK, so I actually wanted this to be a "learning-how-to-ride-a-bike" fic. But unsurprisingly, I got lazy.:) So here it is. There's smut; I'm not blind. Then again, I'll write more hentai scenes if you guys would LOVE Oh, and you may be wondering where Toris is. Well, he got what he wanted: he got to marry Natalia and they are now living in Lithuania yada, yada. But that's not a happy ending now, is it? (knowing Natalia...) Hit the review button NOW.8D**


End file.
